


"A Romantic Romp"

by Beshelarwantsahug



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshelarwantsahug/pseuds/Beshelarwantsahug
Summary: Maia has a nightmare and Cala comforts him back to sleep. Maia then has a raunchy dream involving both of his surprisingly gentle and caring Nohecherai.





	"A Romantic Romp"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Path](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/gifts).



Maia awoke mid-shout, his brow and sheets soaked through with sweat. For an instant he lay staring up at the folds in the canopy that hung elegantly over his richly carved bed, struggling to make sense of why he was not on his hard cot at his childhood home. Slowly, it all returned to him: his father and brothers’ deaths, his sudden ascent to the throne, and his struggles with taking on the role of emperor. The eyes of his father, cold, disapproving, cruel, which had been so clear in his dream, was still etched into his mind, along with the serene, but hideously still face of his mother.           

He shuddered and drew the blankets closer around his bare skin, his ears drooping downwards, mirroring the sudden emptiness and desperation he felt. He was as alone and lonely now as he had felt after his mother had died.

There was a sudden, soft stirring at the edge of his bed, and a gentle voice split his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Maia blinked a few times and once his eyes had adjusted, he managed a miserable smile at Cala. “I…we had a nightmare…”

Cala nodded sagely. “May I sit?”

For a moment, Maia was surprised at the request. Wordlessly his shifted to the side, despite the absurdity of the gesture. The bed was large enough to comfortably accommodate both of them plus two more. Cala sat down and moved close to Maia, his face guarded as he placed himself close enough to Maia that their hips nearly touched.

Maia felt his pulse quicken suddenly, and he was surprised at himself. With the exception of the night that Cala had sung to him, no one besides his assistants had come that close to him, and something deep inside of him screamed with longing. Touch had ceased being a pleasant sensation to Maia since he had been orphaned, since the closest thing to an embrace that he had experienced since then had been a belt.

“It is my charge to watch you while you sleep, to safeguard you from harm. I see you struggling with your nightmares every night and…I wonder if you would allow me to try something to help you.” Cala asked gently. Maia searched his nohecherai’s face, looking for any hint of mockery or cruelty in his words, but found only a carefully guarded face and earnest eyes.

Maia titled his head downwards, his hair sweeping down to cover his face. “We trust your judgment.”

Whatever he had been expecting, Maia was not prepared for what followed. Cala lifted an arm and slid it around Maia’s shoulder, leaning backwards as he did so. Maia found himself nestled against Cala’s strong but thin chest, with both of the bodyguard’s arms encircled around him. For an instant, Maia’s whole body tensed up in surprise, but then he felt something surge up inside him and tears sprang to his eyes.

Maia bit his lip hard, but Cala pressed his lips against the side of his head and whispered softly, “Whatever is inside is better outside. Thou art safe with me.”

Maybe it was the intensity of his dream, or maybe it was the sudden switch that Cala had made from aloof to intimate that did it, but suddenly Maia found himself weeping. All of the rejection, the loneliness, and the grief that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel since his mother’s death came roaring out. While he cried, Cala held him tightly, gently rocking him until Maia fell into a deep sleep. As soon as he slipped into unconsciousness, a dream erupted around him as if it had been waiting for him.

 

At first, the dream began as it always did: his mother was laid out in front of him in her casket, her face still and serene despite her months of illness. Maia was an adult, standing beside her silently and letting tears rush down his face even as the forbidding eyes of his father swam into view, cruel and cold.

However, this time a hand gently landed on his shoulder, and when Maia spun around he saw Cala and Beshelar standing behind him. Cala gave him an encouraging smile and tightened his grip on Maia, gently pulling him away from the grave and back towards a yawning door that Beshelar had already pushed through.

Beyond the doorway was Maia’s bed, and as they approached, Beshelar turned to give him an intense stare. “We are here to keep thee safe from all things.”

Cala’s guarded expression fell and he surged forward and pulled Maia close to him, tipping the emperor’s face up to his and pressing his lips against his. Maia froze, eyes wide enough to watch Cala’s spectacles give up against the onslaught and drop into the floor.

Suddenly, Cala broke away, his own face bright red. “I…gods, I am truly sorry, I…I forgot myself.”

Maia pulled Cala back towards himself and picked up where Cala left off, his lips frantically questing to reconnect. Cala slid a hand up Maia’s back, pulling him close and tangling his hair with the other hand. Maia grabbed onto the loose neck of Cala’s robe and pulled it roughly backwards, revealing the maza’s pale shoulders and chest. Maia’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was certain Cala could feel it as the nohecherai gently pushed him backwards onto the pillows, breaking free from his emperor’s lips long enough to passionately kiss his throat and pull off the long, funeral robes that the emperor wore. Cala tipped Maia’s face to him and his shuddered as his skin burned with intense heat wherever Cala’s lips touched, his breath ragged in his throat.

Despite the sensations that were surging through him, Maia self-consciously shot a look over at Beshelar. The intimidating nohecherai was watching them with a strange expression on his face, his lips curled into a longing frown. Maia lifted a hand out to him, not quite sure why until Beshelar reached out and clasped it, his own skin hot to the touch.

Cala broke away from Maia’s neck and shot Beshelar an inviting smile. The maza half stood in order to grab Beshelar’s belt and pull him to the edge of the bed. Beshelar obliged him, wordlessly watching Cala pull off his clothes until he was completely naked, his skin luminous in the light of the fire that crackled playfully in the hearth behind him.

Beshelar’s eyes lifted to Maia, and with a surprising level of shyness he asked, “Dost thou want me?”

Maia’s lips parted as an explosive burst of air pushed its way out of him, and he murmured, “I want both of thee.”

Cala’s face broke into a grin, and he leaned back in to kiss Maia once more. After a moment, be broke away and laughed, “I would not let Beshelar have thee all to himself.”

Words completely escaped Maia at that point. Beshelar eased down onto the bed beside him, sliding a hand across Maia’s bare stomach down towards his now very erect penis, and as his hand made contact, Maia shuddered with bliss, surprised at the immediate effect that the warm pressure had on him. As Beshelar’s fingers deftly worked, Cala stopped kissing Maia and coyly broke away to reposition himself off of the bed with Maia’s legs looped around his neck. Cala’s mouth slid down over the head of his penis, and Maia could not help but let out a long, low moan as Cala’s deft tongue began to slide up and down. Beshelar did not release him, and as his counterpart tortured the tip of Maia with his cruel tongue, he firmly and rhythmically squeezed.

It was a sensation unlike any Maia had ever felt before. His eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed backwards into the pillows, his back arching up and his hips gyrating to the beat that his bodyguards had set. As he writhed, Beshelar pulled his body across his own broad lap, supporting him with his chest as he stroked his emperor’s pulsing cock. The nohecherai leaned in close to Maia’s neck, breathing in his scent before he gently bit down on his skin.

It was not an aggressive bite, but it gave Maia just enough of a rush that he suddenly came. He arched his back hard, letting out a long, loud cry as Cala’s eyes widened, and he smiled around Maia’s cock.

Maia awoke abruptly, and he was surprised to see that the sun had just started to lick the edges of the sky outside of his chamber window. Maia was even more surprised to see that Cala was still lying beside him, his arms draped around him gently.

The maza blinked at him slowly, as if emerging from a trance, and then offered a smile. “How did you sleep?”

Maia sat up quickly and looked away, his face flushing bright with embarrassment. “I…we are sorry, we…we did not intend for you to see us weep.”

“It is my duty to protect you, mind and body. It was my duty to help you.”

“Was it…” Maia’s voice caught in his throat for a moment, but he managed to continue, “Was it only duty?” Cala gave him a confused look, and he went on. “For a moment, I thought…I thought that maybe thou cared about me…”

Cala gave him a wide smile, “Maia…thou must know that I do.”


End file.
